1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving nozzle for spraying a fluid, such as cutting oil, on the processed portion and so forth of a workpiece in order to improve cooling efficiency and cutting efficiency, by reducing the friction of that processed portion, in the case of machining by a machine tool, such as in the case of cutting a workpiece by a tool such as a lathe cutting tool or drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of a boring machine equipped with a revolving nozzle of this type. Drill 2 is mounted in the center of spindle end 1, and drilling is performed on workpiece 3. A plurality of revolving nozzles 4 are mounted at equal intervals around the center of drill 2 on spindle end 1. Each of said revolving nozzles 4 is directed towards the portion where drill 2 and workpiece 3 make contact to improve cooling efficiency and cutting efficiency.
A known example of the specific constitution of the above-mentioned revolving nozzle is indicated in Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-553 (Utility Model Application No. 57-19580).
As indicated in FIGS. 2 and 3, this revolving nozzle is equipped with sphere 12 containing fluid circulation hole 11, tube member 13 mounted on one end of said fluid circulation hole 11, and housing 15 provided with fluid feed hole 14 that fits together with and holds sphere 12, and connects with the above-mentioned fluid circulation hole 11. The above-mentioned sphere 12 is held within housing 15 while being allowed to rotate by locking member 16 provided on the open end of housing 15. Thus, if housing 15 is attached to a fluid supply apparatus (such as a machine tool) by locking portion 17 formed around the periphery of housing 15, the supplied fluid is sprayed from tube member 13 after passing through fluid circulation hole 11. The direction of spraying can be adjusted as desired by turning sphere 12. Packing 18 provided in housing 15 prevents the leakage of fluid outside the circulation path even during turning of sphere 12.
In the above-mentioned revolving nozzle of the prior art, fluid accumulated in the tube that connects the revolving nozzle with the fluid storage tank ends up dripping from the end of tube member 13 (nozzle) even after the fluid supply source, such as that at the machine tool side, is stopped. As a result, said revolving nozzle of the prior art has the shortcoming of, for example, dripping fluid on a worker during replacement of a workpiece, or indiscriminately soiling the work table.